InoChan's Life
by klcseevers
Summary: Sakura betrays the village, what will Ino do? Beta: Sorry couldn't come up with a good summ.! but when I get more info I'll write more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor- I don't own Naruto!

Ok This is my first story and I don't want any Flames but Reviews are welcome!

-----------------------------

Ino-Chan's story Ch.1

--------------------------------------------------

One day Ino was slowly walking down the street close to her familys flower shop when she stopped, she was feeling like she was getting followed when she turned around and saw someone, it was her old friend Sakura, they had not seen each other since they had to fight in the chunin exams, that was 2 year's ago and she was suspired just to see her.

Ino stopped and went up to Sakura and asked,

" Why where you following me down the street Sakura!" Ino asked very suspicious of her.

Sakura said back " I was just going home can't I even go to my owen house without being questioned."

Well Ino thought about that and she wanted to be nice but all she could say was "You big headed jerk you took Sasuke from me!"

And well if Sakura could say she was in love with someone else she would say that but she said,

"If you want him take him Ino I do not care for Sasuke any more, sorry Ino."

Ino was about to get mad but then something sparked inside of her.

'Is she pulling my leg or is she telling the truth when she said that? ' Thought Ino, it was so unnn...Sakuraish.

"That is fine Sakura you and me don't have to fight over Sasuke any more and I love someone else to..." Said Ino quietly.

Just then Ino and Sakura's boyfriends came out from hiding.

Both Ino's and Sakura's jaws dropped down to the ground, they were both surprised and did not know what to say.

Neji walked over to Ino and placed his arm around her waist while Gaara moved from his spot and followed Neji's lead and placed his arm around Sakura to hold them down.

Both Ino and Sakura wanted to fight but Neji and Gaara wouldn't allow it.

On one Tuesday the sensei had a job for the group (Naruto, Saskue, Sakura) and they had to go and get the sand Sibs and see what they were planning on doing to

Konoha and well let just say Sakura went crazy and Gaara was there.

Sakura just went over to where Gaara was.

Naruto and Sasuke did not understand why and then made fun of her.

Then Sakura had Gaara with his brother and sister kick Naruto and Sasuke's butts.

[Beta: There was never a fight scene in this story when I was editing it so I just left what she wrote...

"Why would you betray us, Sakura?" Naruto asked as he lay on the ground with Sasuke, beatten to a bloody pulp.

Sakura just looked at their faces and laughed and kicked dirt in their face.

Once Team seven along with the Sand Sibs came back to Konoha they went straight to Kakashi but mins Sakura.

"What are the Sand Sibs planning on doing?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at the two boys, someting was wrong, where was Sakura?!

"We don't know Sakura went to the Sand Sibs side, she kicked Sasuke-Teme's an my butt and she kicked dirt on our faces then laughed at us!" Naruto howled.

Kakashi sighed, he was upset that he had lost a part of his team.

"Fine she can go with the Sand Sibs to Suna, I don't care." Said Kakashi, the meeting was over with half of his team so he had dissmissed both Naruto and Sasuke.

That night all was quiet with the exception if some of the bugs that chirpped into the night.

The there was a loud "BANG" which everyone in the village heard, it came from the village gates which had been torn down but the force of grainy desert sand.

It was Suna and they where attacking Konoha.

It was not only just Suna many Sinobi from different villages came to aid in the destruction which meant Sound and even some of Konoha's own Shinobi.

They all laughed as they barged through the gates, their laughter rang through the village as everyone screamed and ran for their lives.

To think that the attackers where laughing and enjoying killing was upsetting and vile...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

KLSeevers - I hope you like it it's my first one if you don't you are mean to me and my story's!

Star Of Ages 14: Hello I am the Beta for My best friend KLSeevers.

I spice up her story and stuff but the ideas are hers and the Naruto Anime and Manga is not ours eather!

If you have any questions then please contact the writter or Beta.

Author: KLSeevers


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!!!!!

Beta: Star Of Ages 14 -

Ok here is the second chapter of Ino's Life and I have made all the corrections needed but it may need more work on the wording, sorry about that!

Anyways the author gives you her thanks for taking the time to read this.

Klcseevers: Remember…REVIEW!!!!! No flames though, thank you!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's Life Ch.2

----------------------------------------------------------------

After the sand and sound came crashing into the leaf village Naruto and Sasuke saw Sakura and Gaara side by side they where both laughing at everyone while they ran and screamed but they saw something else besides themselves and the Sound and Sand village.

Outside their homes where Kiba and Neji and both…where in their P.J.s'.

Sakura and Gaara stopped running and just stopped and stared at them.

Kiba looked at Neji and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Uhhh, Neji I think we have a problem…" Kiba told Neji who in turn looked at Kiba as he was talking. Neji's all white eyes bugged with Kiba's.

Kiba and Neji took one look at the staring Sakura and Gaara and took off running while Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and then Gaara and herself where off once again laughing like mad people.

The next morning everything was crumbled to the ground.

'Why did they betray us?!' Naruto thought with his fist making little half moons that dented into his skin.

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines.

'Why was Sakura with Gaara. It's not like her but with the way she was laughing then I guess they are best for each other, bad people.' Thought Sasuke as he and Naruto looked at the destroyed village of Leaf.

The only place that was not in shambles from the attack from the Sound and Sand Village was Naruto's apartment which was small to begin with but could hold a few more people if needed which of course Sasuke, and Kakashi gladly made themselves at home.

Naruto had came out of the kitchen with some snacks on a small paper plate which Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto ate in silence, they where still morning that they had lost a friend and a team mate to the enemy.

Soon enough the all three ninja had fallen into a deep sleep on Naruto's old couch.

When the three woke up they where shocked to find themselves not in Naruto's apartment but an unknown place along with the WHOLE Leaf village.

It turned out that Sakura and Gaara had came in and kidnapped them all and they didn't even have to knock them silly to get them here, in a DARK forest, which was a good thing.

Ino had been one of the Leaf residence to be taken for she had been trying out some new Tijutsu (SP? ) when she was suddenly hit In the back of the head but before she had blacked out she had seen the color pink getting closer to her still form on the soggy ground from the former nights rain.

Sakura kneeled down next to Ino with sad eyes and then threw herself at her best friend and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ino I didn't mean to do this all to you but I had to because I love Gaara and I can't live without him so I had to participate in the attack, I'm sorry!" Sakura cried into a shocked Ino's shoulder.

Finally Ino placed her arms around Sakura and cried as well, she had gotten her best friend back.

Gaara took Sakura into his arms and held her as he gave one nod to Ino which meant in Gaara lingo that he was thanking her.

Once everything was settled with Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and a few other fellow ninja they set off back to the village where Sakura would endure her punishment for betraying her village but didn't care for as long as she had her friends and family then that was all that mattered.

Not long after the village of people and ninja left did Orochimaru appear out of the blue in front of Sakura who let out a startled cry (AN:// Because he is so ugly!).

"Come with me Sasuke and I'll give you power beyond your wildest dreams." The snake man hissed. Ino and Sakura held onto each other and fell to the back of their group as to not let the golden eyes of horrid snakes pear at them.

"No." Sasuke simply stated as he and Naruto went into action.

Sasuke lunged for Orochimaru but he dogged out of the way then Naruto came from behind him with a fully charged Rasengan attack which landed into the snake mans back who let out a loud suffering hiss of pain.

While Orochimaru was not paying any mind to anything around him but the pain coming from his blood soaked back Sasuke had lunged once again but with a fully charged ball of energy, the Chidori.

Another scream was heard from the snake man before it was cut off by his head rolling off of his shoulders and onto the soggy dirt road they had been traveling on, his face was frozen in a screaming open eyed expression.

Naruto and Sasuke decided that they hadn't had enough of the fight and decided on kicking Orochimaru's dislocated head back and forth between each other like a soccer ball.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke where finishing kicking the head around something odd happened.

Something with the wings of an angel as white as snow, lushes long golden hair, and deep sea blue eyes .

"Why must you kill young ones you should have better dreams in life and have fun while this life lasts but one of you will pay with your lives when you reach your destination.

For killing a half immortal being such as the pail snake with all of it's evilness there must be a being among your group who shall die." The being said as light engulfed it and then it was off to some place unknown to anyone but the being.

A few weeks passed in the Leaf village and no one had died.

Sakura and Gaara still killed for fun at times when they where under the stars and when someone happened upon them which happened often but a few words on one starry night put a stop to all the killings.

Sakura and Gaara where in a grassy field just watching the stars when he asked her to stand which she did as to not anger her love and he stood as well in front of her.

He took her hands in his and his green eyes held uncertainty as he looked into her green pools of grassy green.

He kneeled down and asked her a question that would change her life forever.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me when we become of age?" He asked. His voice echoed his uncertainty.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she jumped into Gaara's arms and Yelled for all of Konoha to hear…"Yes!"

Ino had been getting along with Kiba and Neji who where, behind Ino's back, fighting for the rights to marry the blond Konoichi when they came of age when something sad happened.

It was unexpected and everyone thought that she would spend her life with her soon to be husband when she became of age and her friends and family but nothing happy came on a cold and rainy day.

Gaara couldn't cry for he thought of himself as still a monster as his love lay there white, unmoving, like so many of the people she and himself had killed together.

He clutched the flowers, Sakura's favorite, in his hands as he watched the procession proceed.

Tears leaked out of her deep sky blue eyes as Sakura was lowered into the ground by a few of the Jonin of the village by the names of Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino (SP?).

After Sakura was lowered Kakashi stepped up to the podium to say a few words, his one eye that was showing showed old age even though he was in his twenty's.

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of a friend, a traitor, and a loved one all at once. Sakura Haruno was my student and a good one at that. Even though she betrayed the village she was once good and always shall be."

Kakashi finished as he walked off and away from the grave site to probably grieve alone where no one could fine him for as long as long as he didn't want to be found.

Even hours after everyone left Ino stood by the now freshly filled in grave of her best friend. Rain then started to fall and so did more tears as she fell to her knees as the Konoichi let out a howl of bitter pain of loseing her best friend in the whole world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the author: Sorry but I had to reword everything my friend…hehehe, sorry but it just didn't make a whole lot of sense so I had to! hides behind couch as author flings pointy objects at her Beta a.k.a her best friend

Anyways please REVIEW and NOOOOOO FLAMES….thank you.

Author:Klcseevers

Beta: Star Of Ages 14


End file.
